


Bone Rattling or What Gou Likes About Sousuke

by SunMoonAndSpoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Protective Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMoonAndSpoon/pseuds/SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some utter jerkwad hits on Gou while she's waiting for Sousuke at a cafe. Sousuke shows up and chases the guy off. In the commotion, Gou's shirt gets wet, so she has to go to her dorm room and get changed. Both of them want to forget what just happened--thankfully, they have each other's bodies for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Rattling or What Gou Likes About Sousuke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for stevebottoms. They asked for Sousuke x Gou smut with Sousuke being protective. If you like my work and are interested in commissioning me, please feel free to contact me here, or through my Tumblr—http://sunmoonandspoon.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> Warning: This story does deal with mild sexual harassment—Gou gets hit on by a creepy dude and Sousuke rescues her. Creepy dude uses a couple of gendered slurs. This is only in the first 500 words or so, after that things mellow out, but if that's something that bugs you, now you know. Mostly, this is just porn and fluffy stuff.

“Hey there sexy," whines a crow faced man sliding into the booth across from Gou. She ignores him, keeps her eyes trained on her magazine. “I'm talking to you baby girl,” he says, leaning in on his elbows, hot garlicky breath swirling from his mouth. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to ignore people when they talk to you?" He bares his teeth, lips twitching. Gou stares pleadingly at the woman sitting two tables away. She doesn't look up from her phone. “Come on, pretty girl, let me see your beautiful face. You're so sexy, you have any idea how sexy you are? You don't have a boyfriend right?”  
  
She tries to squeak out a yes, but her voice gets stuck in her throat. The man's nicotine-stained fingers claw around her wrist and she freezes, pulse banging in her veins. Is what's safe snatching her arm back, standing up and storming away? If she does that, will he tackle her, drag her off to his car while the other patrons ignore her? Should she maybe laugh it off, let his gnarled hands slime their way across her skin? Tell him that her boyfriend is an Olympic-level swimmer with gigantic muscles and he'll be there any minute?  
  
Turns out she doesn't have to say anything, because her boyfriend Sousuke is at the coffee shop door. Gou yanks her arm away, stands up and smiles broadly. “Sousuke-kun!!” she shouts, hopping up and waving her arms. “Sousuke-kun, I'm over here!” The man's eyes narrow, and he angles away from Gou.  
Sousuke strides over, slings a protective arm over Gou's shoulders. She leans into his chest, her hair most likely tangling in the buttons of his shirt. The man wrinkles his brow and stares at the wall. Sousuke says, “is there any particular reason why you were touching my girlfriend?” The guy shrugs. “Did she say that you could?” He shrugs again.  
  
Gou bites her bottom lip, swallows, then tells Sousuke that no, she absolutely did _not_ give him permission to touch her. “He was hitting on me,” she says. “I didn't respond, so he grabbed my arm.”  
  
Sousuke's hands ball into fists, and he tells the man through clenched teeth that he'd better pay his bill and leave. “You don't own this cafe,” he grumbles. “I got a buddy who works here, I got the right to be here if I want.”  
  
“Not if you're here to harass other people you don't,” says Sousuke. His voice sounds strained with rage. “You don't want to know what will happen if I ever catch you speaking to my girlfriend again.” Gou tries not to grin too widely. Sousuke's protective side can be irritating if wielded wrongly, but right now he's wielding it exactly right. She twines her fingers with his and glares at the man.  
  
“Fine,” he spits. “Whatever, she's an ugly whore with bad taste in boyfriends. I can get any fucking girl I want, I don't need a nasty fucking bitch like that.” Sousuke opens his mouth, seemingly about to insist that he apologize, but before he can the man whirls around and storms out of the cafe. Without paying.  
  
Gou sighs heavily and slides into her seat. “What an _asshole!”_ she groans. “Seriously, where does he get the nerve to just walk up to people and start making demands like that? He was probably twice my age, too. Gross gross _gross!”_ She pounds the table in frustration, lays her head down and knocks over a glass of water in the process. Her head gets completely soaked, and when she sits up the water runs down her face and down her neck and down her shirt. “Oh, _great,_ now my shirt is see-through. I'm going to go outside and some other gross jerk will point it out.”   
  
“You can have my sweater,” says Sousuke, peeling off the blue wool thing and handing it to Gou.  
  
“Ahhh, won't you be cold though?” Gou pokes the sweater and purses her lips.  
  
“Won't you be cold when you didn't even bring a sweater and it's October and your shirt is wet?” Sousuke raises an eyebrow. “I'll be fine. I'm pretty resistant to the cold. It's not like I'm Makoto or anything.” 

  
“I'm not Makoto either,” huffs Gou, taking the sweater and sliding it over her head. It's so big that it hangs nearly down to her knees. “Sorry it's going to get wet,” she says. “Hopefully I won't ruin it.”  
  
“It's okay,” says Sousuke. “It's more important to me that you're warm enough. I wouldn't want you to get sick.”  
  
“Yeahhh, that would suck, especially with that huge paper I have due. Shiroda-sensei is making us write comparative essays about _The Tale of Genji_ and _1Q84.”_  
  
“Do those books have anything in common?” 

 

“Not that I can see so far, only that they're both like a thousand pages long. _Ughhh..._ after we go back to our dorms I have to start reading.” Gou plays with Sousuke's fingers. “I don't want to, but such is life.” 

 

“Well, before any of that, we need to get you into some dry clothes,” says Sousuke. “Really, wearing the sweater isn't enough. I'll get you some tea to keep you warm internally, but after that we should go. Okay?”  
  
“You walk around half-drenched all the time after swim practice,” Gou says, laughing and crossing her arms. “I'll be _fine_ , don't worry about it.”

 

“I'm not worried, I just think you'd be more comfortable if your clothes weren't wet.” When Gou remains unmoved he says, “will it make a difference if I say that I don't want my sweater getting ruined by your wet shirt?”   
  
“Okay okay, we'll go back to my dorm for a change of clothes. That's not the part I'm objecting to. I just don't want you to worry about me, that's all.” 

 

Sousuke shrugs. “I'm not that worried. What kind of tea do you want?”

 

~`~`~

 

 

Sousuke holds the door open for Gou, and she breezes inside, smiling. She peels off the now-damp sweater, followed by her still-wet shirt. Now she's standing in her dorm room with her sky blue bra showing, and Sousuke is trying not to look. He's eyeballing the floor, face red like he hasn't seen her completely naked countless times before. “What?” says Gou, cupping her breasts in her hands. “Something wrong?”  
  


Sousuke shakes his head. “I guess you are in the mood,” he says. “I just thought that you might not be because of that creep who was hitting on you earlier. I thought maybe you'd rather not get into anything along those lines.”  
  
“Oh, _no,”_ laughs Gou, clapping her hand to her forehead. “No, Sousuke, what I want is to forget that that creepazoid ever existed. I have a good idea for how to do that if you want to help me.” She reaches for Sousuke's wrist, pulls him toward her and places his hand on her breast. Wraps her arms around his neck and leans up with her lips slightly parted for a kiss. Sousuke slides his tongue into her mouth, kneads her breast with one hand while using the other one to stroke her back. Goosebumps rise on Gou's shoulders. She reaches behind her back to unhook her slightly damp bra, saving Sousuke the effort. The bra ends up on the floor next to a pile of textbooks.   
  
“You want to move this to the bed?” she asks, her words coming out between kisses. She cranes her neck to make room for Sousuke to trail kisses from her face down her neck down her chest. He says something garbled that she can't understand, because his mouth is occupied with sucking her nipple. Gou's fingers thread through Sousuke's hair. Her neck tilts back, her lips part, and she leans down to kiss the top of his head. She doesn't feel much from his tongue swirling around her nipples besides a pleasant little shiver, but she still enjoys watching him marvel over her breasts. “Bed?” she purrs. 

 

“If you want,” says Sousuke, straightening up and curling his arms across her back in a hug. Gou flops down on her uncomfortable dorm-issued bed, then pulls Sousuke down on top of her. He kisses her eyelid, her cheek, her nose, her neck. “You're beautiful, you know that, right?”

 

“Of course I know,” says Gou, laughing. “I'm the most beautiful person in the world. I'm like, supreme goddess space princess Rei's catchphrase level beautiful. Did you know that _you're_ beautiful?”  
  
“What level beautiful am I?” Sousuke flutters his fingers over Gou's eyelashes, kisses her on the cheek. “Because I can't imagine I'm comparable to you.”  
  
“Have you _seen yourself?”_ Gou grabs Sousuke's bicep. “Look at this thing, it's rock hard. You could have a face like a pile of dicks and you'd still have the hottest body I've ever seen on anyone.”  
  
“I bet you wish my face _were_ a pile of dicks,” says Sousuke, grinning. “Then you'd probably have more fun with it.” He takes Gou's hand and guides it toward the single dick between his legs. Gou laughs, wraps her hand around his erect penis and asks what he wants her to do. “Anything you want,” he says.

 

What she wants is to wrap her lips around the thing and eat it like an ice cream cone, so she sits down on his legs, rises to her knees, leans over, and takes his penis in her mouth, fingers circling around it. She starts pumping it as quickly as she can, swirling her tongue around the head and forming a seal with her lips. Sousuke groans, runs his fingers through her hair and looses it from its ponytail. “That's good,” he says, his voice strained and high. Gou gives him a thumbs up and keeps going. 

 

Sousuke snakes his hand down Gou's belly, slides her skirt and panties past her ass and down toward her knees. He traces her hips with his finger as she continues jerking his penis, cups her vulva in his massive hand, then starts rubbing her clitoris like it's kindling and he's trying to start a fire. Both of them paw are each other hard and fast until they're red-faced and panting. Something tidal thrum through Gou's belly, forcing her to nearly collapse. She sits up, wipes her sticky face, and climbs out of the bed. “Where are you going?” he asks, propping his head up on his elbow, eyes trained on her ass.   
  
“Getting a condom,” she says, rooting through her desk drawer. She plucks one out, unwraps the thing, and dances back to the bed. “Let me put this on for you,” she asks. She stretches it out, slides it over his penis with one delicate move. This used to be difficult, but now that they've done this countless times she can roll a condom on with precision. That done, she lays back on her bed, legs splayed open. Her vulva feels swollen, volcanic, her limbs are restless and she wants to stuff something inside of herself, quick. “Ready whenever you are, baby,” she pants. 

 

Sousuke drapes his body over hers, kisses her cheeks and her nose and her mouth, then thrusts his penis into her. To keep herself from shrieking Gou grabs her pillow and gnaws on it. Just as she thinks she's gotten a hold of herself Sousuke thrusts again and it feels so fucking incredible she can't help but yelp. Sousuke smiles, presses her lips to hers with their noses bumping. She wraps her arms around his neck, taking care not to put pressure on his injured shoulder, and returns the kiss, pressing her pelvis hard against his. Now her legs twine around his back, and the position makes her whole self feel open and airy except for the beautiful pressure of Sousuke's body colliding with hers. They eat each other alive with their lips, him kissing the curve of her jaw bone, her kissing the popping tendons on his neck. Sousuke asks if she likes this and she can't speak because the adrenaline rush is leaving her breathless. All she can do is nod her head and pray that he won't stop.

 

Sousuke's left hand glides back toward her breasts. He takes her left nipple between two fingers, and rolls it between them until it's erect and her whole breast is throbbing with pleasure. He does the same to her right breast, then slides his tongue down her neck and uses it to caress her now tumescent nipples. She bites her bottom lip, curls her toes and squeaks. “That feels  _ wayyy  _ too good,” she complains. “It ought to be illegal to get a person this turned out.”   
  
“Well, then, we'll both have to go to jail,” says Sousuke. Gou kisses the top of his head in five quick pecks. “I love you,” he says, voice muffled by the nipple in his mouth. Gou pants that she loves him too. 

 

Finally she feels the fiery mountain inside her rumble and make ready to explode. Her breathing quickens in time with Sousuke's. Before she shuts her eyes she sees his go unfocused. It feels like lava is flowing through her veins, or something gentler maybe—hot chocolate? Sousuke's mouth is warm and sweet like hot chocolate. Her orgasm shudders through her, leaving her limp and dreamy in the bed when it's done.  
  
She looks up at Sousuke, whose eyes are shut tight, his shoulders shaking. A quick gasp, and his penis goes limp. He pulls himself out of her, rolls over and discards the soggy, semen-laden condom. Lays back down in bed and wraps a blanket and an arm around Gou. “Was that good?” he asks, kissing her ear.  
  
“Incredible, as always,” says Gou, pressing her back against his chest. “Honestly, I can't believe my luck. A hot guy who gives me bone-rattling orgasms, what more could I possibly want?”  
  
“Well, a lot of things, but bone-rattling orgasms sounds pretty damn good.” Sousuke sighs. Gou's chest tightens. She doesn't want Sousuke to mention the morning's debacle, she just wants to bask in the joy of connecting with him. Thankfully, he doesn't bring it up in detail, just says, “I hope that this erased your memory of that jerk at the cafe.”  
  
It had until he mentioned it, but she rolls over and kisses his cheek anyway. “You know, you being ridiculously sexy actually isn't the only thing I like about you. You're also really sweet, and you look out for me. I appreciate that a lot.”  
  
“Even though you don't really need it because you can easily take care of it yourself?”  
  
“Mmmm...that and I could call my brother or Nitori or Momo or Seijuro or Nagisa or Haru or Makoto or Rei and have any of them beat up anybody I wanted to...” Gou laughs—when she tries to picture Nagisa beating someone up she just pictures him hitting them with a stuffed penguin, and when she tries to picture Momo doing it she just imagines him dumping bugs on their head and screaming. “No, but really, I'm glad that you came to my rescue. It shows that you love me. Which is good, because I love you.”

 

“You're right,” says Sousuke, hugging her as tightly as he can. “I do love you. I always have, and I always will.”

 


End file.
